Radar Overseer Johnnie
Adam Brian Charles Dustin Edwin Francis Geoffrey Harold Irvin John Kevin Laurence Martin Orville Peter Quincy Robert Stuart Thomas Ulysses Vincent William Xavier Yancy Zachary Revis (commonly known as Radar Overseer Johnnie, also known as John Martin Revis, Johnnie Revis, Adam Revis and John Revis) is an English-born American Radar Overseer member who also goes under an ultrahuman alter-ego, 21/40. He was a short-lived character created by British former video maker SicksTeaPhoarAlt (a.k.a. TomFromSouth or MrLavisherMoot) and appeared in only one video. Early life Johnnie was born on 29 November 1974 in Liverpool, Merseyside, in England, under the unusual name Adam Brian Charles Dustin Edwin Francis Geoffrey Harold Irvin John Kevin Laurence Martin Orville Peter Quincy Robert Stuart Thomas Ulysses Vincent William Xavier Yancy Zachary Revis. Due to his reclusive personality, not much is known about his early life apart from those facts, though he has talked in great detail about the creation of his 21/40 ultrahuman form on occasion. Appearance and personality Johnnie usually wears a pink t-shirt along with blue jeans. He has thin arms, and is bald. He is usually shy and reclusive, not unlike Radar Overseer David, and talks in a slow manner. His 1974 birth places him as one of the oldest Radar Overseer members. Family These are some of the family members of Johnnie, as follows: *'Martin Ian Revis I' (great-grandfather) *'Barbara Katherine "Kat" Dawestone' (great-grandmother) *'Martin Ian Revis II' (grandfather) *'Winifred Elizabeth Unklin' (grandmother) *'Martin Ian Revis III' (father) *'Patricia Louise Nullsouth' (mother) *'Sir Bartholomew Montgomery Alistair "Allie" Nullsouth-Revis' (brother) *'James Louis "Jay" Revis' (brother) *'William Joseph "Joe" Revis' (brother) *'József Lajos "Józsi" Szombathy' (experimental father) 21/40 Szombathy's Spectrum Ultrahuman Experiment Number Twenty-One with Forty Times the Spectral Power (shortened to Szombathy's Spectrum Ultrahuman Experiment Number Twenty-One, Twenty-One/Forty or 21/40; sometimes Experiment No. 21) is Johnnie's ultrahuman form. He wears a rainbow coloured t-shirt with "21/40" written on it. A black censor covers his eyes (the reason for this is unknown). With this form, he can control a person's mind. When this happens, the colours on his shirt start to glow. However, this form doesn't last very long. 21/40 was the project of Hungarian scientist, József Lajos Szombathy (most commonly referred as Józsi Szombathy), who was forty years old at the time. He undertook an experiment on 21-year-old Johnnie to make him a species of superhuman called "Spectrum Ultrahuman", and Johnnie was the twenty-first to be experimented (therefore, he was named Szombathy's Spectrum Ultrahuman Experiment Number Twenty-One). On the day it was created, 3 December 1995, it was an instant success, and Józsi was so impressed with it, he went on to improve the experiment to what was to be named Szombathy's Spectrum Ultrahuman Experiment Number Twenty-One with Forty Times the Spectral Power on 31 January 1996 (which he later shortened to Twenty-One/Forty; eventually 21/40). From 27 July 1996, Józsi became pre-occupied with other projects, to the point that he abandoned the project completely on 3 December 1997—exactly 2 years after it was created, and went on to work on Szombathy's Spectrum Ultrahuman Experiment Number Twenty-Two, which was a huge failure. On 7 June 1998, when Józsi was starting to work on Szombathy's Spectrum Ultrahuman Experiment Number Twenty-Three, he mysteriously vanished, never to be seen again. Fellow scientist, János Tamás Bárány, claimed: "the last time I've ever seen Józsi was when he was walking up the stairs to his laboratory, ready to work on his twenty-third experiment, and that was it. A few minutes later, I wanted to go up there and talk to him, but he wasn't there. I looked all around the building with no luck." He then claimed: "I even tried asking all the scientists in the building, whether they knew him or not, and to no avail. 12 years later, I still haven't seen him." Józsi's current whereabouts are unknown at this point, with Johnnie presuming him dead. Status as a character Johnnie was a failed attempt at a character, created by SicksTeaPhoarAlt, who appeared in a one-off video simply titled "21/40", posted on 24 February 2010. STPAlt, who was thirteen at the time, wanted to join in on the 'Radar Overseer' character craze heralded by former TTS video creator Akriloth2160 after seeing 2FunnyVersionIII's character Radar Overseer David. However, due to a lack of interesting concepts he could come up with for the character, STPAlt abandoned the character, and in 2014, after a three/four-year hiatus from his channel due to losing interest, STPAlt had unlisted the video after becoming disillusioned with his older videos. Johnnie, Radar Overseer Johnnie, Radar Overseer Johnnie, Radar Overseer Johnnie, Radar Overseer Johnnie, Radar Overseer